Kimagure Princess
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = 気まぐれプリンセス |released = October 28, 2009 November 4, 2009 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:25 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009) |Next = Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 42nd Single (2010) }} Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス; Fickle Princess) is the 41st single released by Hello! Project unit Morning Musume. It was released on October 28, 2009 on the zetima label in 3 editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. Limited Editions A and B come with bonus DVDs while Limited Edition C comes with 10 interchangeable covers, one featuring each member and one group shot. The single was used as the ending theme for TV Tokyo's The Gyakuryuu Researchers. This single is the last single of Morning Musume's seventh generation's Kusumi Koharu and for Morning Musume's most stable lineup. Tracklist CD #Kimagure Princess #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (愛して 愛して 後一分; Love me, Love me, for Just One More Minute) #Kimagure Princess (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kimagure Princess (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimagure Princess (Close Up Ver.) Single V #Kimagure Princess (PV) #Kimagure Princess (Green Dance Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Kimagure Princess (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (JunJun Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (LinLin Ver.) Limited Edition C Interchangeable Covers 610px-KimagurePrincess01.jpg|Featuring Takahashi Ai 610px-KimagurePrincess02.jpg|Featuring Niigaki Risa 610px-KimagurePrincess03.jpg|Featuring Kamei Eri 610px-KimagurePrincess04.jpg|Featuring Michishige Sayumi 610px-KimagurePrincess05.jpg|Featuring Tanaka Reina 610px-KimagurePrincess06.jpg|Featuring Kusumi Koharu 610px-KimagurePrincess07.jpg|Featuring Mitsui Aika 610px-KimagurePrincess08.jpg|Featuring Junjun 610px-KimagurePrincess09.jpg|Featuring Linlin 610px-KimagurePrincess10.jpg|Featuring Morning Musume Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (Last single) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Kimagure Princess *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Strings: Dai Sensei Muroya Strings *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri Performances Concert Performances ;Kimagure Princess *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - ℃-ute *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Niigaki Risa with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ishiguri Kanami *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Ishiguri Kanami ;Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Okamura Minami TV Performances *2009.11.01 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.11.06 Music Fighter Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions Single ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 45,241 Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,814 Trivia *6th generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on YouTube *It was said on Music Fighter that the focus is on the butt. *When their costume were being made, the members were asked if they wanted a few holes or a lot of holes. Junjun and Kusumi Koharu asked for the holes but Junjun said she didn't get any. *The members said that the position and number of holes on Takahashi Ai's costume was "dangerous". *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 2,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *A Recochoku Ver. of the music video appears on Petit Best 10 as extra footage. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kimagure Princess, Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun cs:Kimagure Princess it:Kimagure Princess Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2009 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs